La (ya no) vida normal de una chica ex-normal
by Marie0114
Summary: Miyamoto Mizuki es una chica más en la vasta sociedad de Japón. Estudiando en la Academia Privada PK, va a la misma clase que el chico más detestado por las chicas, Toritsuka Reita. Ella era felizmente normal con su día a día lleno de pequeños momentos felices y no demasiado estimulantes...hasta que murió y de alguna manera logró revivir. Resumen completo adentro.


**_La (ya no) vida normal de una chica ex-normal_**

 _Sinopsis: Miyamoto Mizuki es una chica más en la vasta sociedad de Japón. Estudiando en la Academia Privada PK, va a la misma clase que el chico más detestado por las chicas, Toritsuka Reita. Ella era felizmente normal con su día a día lleno de pequeños momentos felices y no demasiado estimulantes...hasta que murió y de alguna manera logró revivir. Ahora, tiene lidiar con ver fantasmas que pueden tocarla, pequeños demonios que les gusta molestar a la gente y que su alma esté dejando su cuerpo en momentos aleatorios por periodos indefinidos de tiempo. Ah, y algunos psíquicos que de alguna manera, ella logra descubrir. Todo eso mientras busca una manera de volver a su vida normal._

Prólogo _- No ignores las advertencias_

Miyamoto Mizuki es una chica _perfectamente normal_. Tiene un cabello corto hasta el cuello de color marrón, ojos color miel, piel blanca, un peso promedio de 114 libras y una estatura promedio de 5'1 pies. Su situación económica es promedio, no se puede comprar lo que quiera pero ahorrando por un tiempo podría comprar algo medio caro. Sus padres son normales y tiene amigos normales en la academia.

Vive sus días felizmente normales, por el día va a la escuela luego de despedirse de sus padres, por la tarde luego de la escuela o va a su casa o se va a alguna cafetería a comer pasteles y parfaits, esperando que sus padres regresen del trabajo. Luego llega a su casa, cena con sus padres, hace sus asignaciones y se va a dormir y la misma rutina se repite el próximo día. A veces se pone a leer en períodos libres o juega videojuegos cuando está aburrida, incluso escribe historias con sus propias personajes si está en clase y está que se muere del aburrimiento.

Sus planes futuros son normales también, planea ir a una universidad normal, si puede encontrarse un novio normal, tener un trabajo normal, casarse con una boda bonita y normal y tener hijos que para ella serían los bebés más hermosos del mundo. No pide mucho, ni demasiado poco.

Ella está feliz con esta vida y no quiere cambiarla para nada.

Éste pensamiento fue lo que la condenó.

Para tener una vida normal, uno no puede desear ser normal, ni pensar que eres normal.

Sino el mundo te dará una horrible patada en el trasero y te traerá las cosas más extrañas e irritantes existentes.

Era una tarde de verano cuando caminaba a su casa desde el supermercado, su madre le había pedido que comprara cebollas porque los de la nevera lamentablemente se habían dañado. Ella como hija única, era su deber ir a comprar las cebollas para su madre. Mientras caminaba de regresó no supo que le pasó, pero se antojó de alabar a su vida normal. Y en el futuro, querrá suicidarse para compensar su estúpido pensamiento irracional que la llevó a la tormenta desastrosa que es la vida de los psíquicos.

Volviendo al tema, en ese momento notó que se había adentrado mucho en sus pensamientos e insconscientemente caminó un poco más lento de lo normal. Y si no llegaba justo a las 6:30 a su casa para entregarle las cebollas a su madre, el curry no sabrá igual porque cada segundo cuenta. Entonces se decidió a tomar un atajo cercano, era un callejón oscuro con completa mala pinta, pero si no lo tomaba no llegaría a su casa a tiempo para entregar las cebollas. Así que por el bien de su estómago, lo tomó.

Esa fue la advertencia #1 que ignoró. Un signo de que su poder de la normalidad tenía algo mal. Ninguna persona normal entraría a un callejón de miedo sin importar que aceleraría el viaje a su destino. Eso solo lo hacen los protagonistas o los personajes secundarios.

Mientras caminaba notó que las paredes tenían imprimidas manos de color rojo, algunas incluso arrastrándose. Esa fue la advertencia #2.

Caminó mucho más haya que notó un extraño olor a sangre entrando por su nariz. Pensó en darse la vuelta y salir de aquel callejón de la manera más rápida y silenciosa, pero persistentemente siguió hacia adelante. Esa fue la advertencia #3.

Como dicen, a la tres va la vencida.

Al frente de ella se escuchó un disparó y miró pasmada como un cuerpo caía hacia el suelo y la persona de pie reía de manera maníaca. Con una velocidad de reacción para nada normal y que nunca antes tuvo (advertencia #4) se escondió detrás de una conveniente caja a su lado (#5) y sacó su celular con el brillo lo más bajo posible y escondido entre su ropa para eliminar todo el brillo que pueda. Luego con manos temblorosas marcó el número de la policía y eliminó el ruido. A pesar de la situación extrema, su pensamiento coherente no se había desvanecido (#6).

Cuando se contestó la llamada, en la voz más baja que pudo susurró su ubicación y pidió una ambulancia. Luego rápido apagó la pantalla de su celular. Y miró a su alrededor con ojos un poco borrosos por haber visto el celular y luego la oscuridad. De repente, algo dentro de ella la golpeó fuerte. (#7)

El callejón estaba demasiado silencioso.

Sintiéndose en una película de terror, se dió la vuelta y se encontró con una pistola frente a sus ojos y un maníaco con una sonrisa lunática.

Él no dijo nada solo la miró de manera escalofriante, sonrió una poco más y apretó el gatillo.

De alguna manera ella supo que ésto iba a suceder así que con un movimiento rápido se levantó de repente y la bala golpeó en su hombro, cerca, muy cerca de su corazón.

Luego cayó al suelo como una muñeca a la que le cortaron las cuerdas, y sintió que todo a su alrededor perdía sentido, ella solo podía concentrar su mente vaga en el dolor sordo en su pecho. A lo lejos, muy lejos, oyó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y las ambulancias. Pero ella solo pudo centrarse en el cada vez más lento latido de su corazón y el dolor en su cabeza y pecho.

Lo siguiente fue entre venir e irse de la consciencia, no recordaba bien, sólo que cuando recuperó su mente ella estaba en un pasillo con sus padres llorando detrás y dos puertas enfrente que encima tenían un suave brillo rojo que iluminaban el lugar de manera tétrica.

Ella rápido notó que estaba en un hospital, y unos segundos después también notó que sus padres no la miraban.

¿Por qué estaba ella en un hospital con sus padres llorando e ignorándola? (#8)

Solo dió dos pasos antes de que los recuerdos del callejón llegarán a su cabeza como un maremoto. Ensanchó los ojos y se tocó el pecho buscando la herida, pero allí no había nada. Tampoco sentía nada, el dolor agonizante en su pecho, el dolor sordo en su cabeza, ni tampoco su respiración, nada, nada de nada. Fue cuando notó sus manos, estaban translúcidas y muy pálidas.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Apunto de un ataque de pánico, llamó a sus padres, pero ellos no parecían no poder escuchar.

Sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos tumultosos.

Sin embargo, atravesó la puerta que antes estuvo frente a ella y si estuviera en su cuerpo vivo (ya sabe que es un fantasma) probablemente habría tenido un ataque al corazón. Allí rodeado de cirujanos y acostado en una camilla se encontraba lo que ya puedes adivinar, su propio cuerpo. (#9)

Luego del choque inicial de ver a su cuerpo en otro lugar que no sea en un reflejo, notó lo que los cirujanos estaban haciendo.

'Reanimación.'

Sí, ella notó que la herida en su pecho estaba cosida, pero un cirujano apretaba dos planchas en su pecho. El monitor del corazón mostraba un sonido agudo y constante. Al pensar en lo que pasaba sintió que podía convertirse en un fantasma y volar al cielo.

Ah, espera.

Ya es un fantasma.

¿¡Sin saberlo completó el paso 1!? (#10)

De repente una luz blanca (que los cirujanos parecían no ver) (#11) penetró la habitación y la cegó, también ella se sintió volar hacia arriba. La luz era tan cálida, acogedora y se sentía como si estuviera rodeada de suaves almohadas...

¡Debes estar bromeando!

¡Es demasiado joven para morir!

¡Y menos de una manera tan cliché y patética!

¡Tampoco ha terminado su manga y anime favoritos!

Entonces de una manera muy patética se liberó a la fuerza de la extremadamente cómoda luz y flotó (ahora ella nota que estaba flotando todo el tiempo) de regreso a su cuerpo.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando a los cirujanos sacudir la cabeza y hablar sobre su hora de muerte. Pero cuando sintió la atracción de la luz blanca sin pensarlo se zambulló en su cuerpo(#12), luego todo fue negro.

Cuando volvió a recuperar su consciencia (nunca se desmayó y en poco tiempo ya van tres) su madre soltó un grito de banshee y le abrazó con delicadeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Mi padre estaba al lado y notó que soltó un suspiro aliviado.

Le contaron lo que había pasado; estuvo en coma durante dos días luego de la operación, el hombre que le disparó ahora está tras las rejas, ahora tiene licencia de una semana de descanso de la escuela y lo más alucinante de todo: murió durante cuarenta minutos, pero luego de repente revivió y aquí está.

Mis padres siguieron hablando de más tonterías, pero no les presté mucha atención. Mis pensamientos nadaban hacia lo que había 'vivido' como fantasma y en el escalofrío de un mal presentimiento que sentía en la espalda.

Tres días pasaron antes de que la enfermera loca (#13) (incluso el doctor le tenía miedo) pensará que era hora de que podía salir del hospital. Por supuesto, no salimos hasta dos horas después del anuncio por todos lo cuidados y advertencias que daba la enfermera a mi madre, quién escuchaba con atención.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa dormí. De alguna manera a pesar de dormir tanto en el hospital, me sentía cansada y soñolienta.

Al llegar a casa dejé todo el trabajo a mis padres. Y de la manera más rápida que pude, subí a mi habitación y con cuidado me acosté en mi cama sin prestar atención a mi entorno y caí en la tierra de los sueños.

Cuando desperté casi grito.

Ahí, encima de mi pecho, se encontraba una criatura roja parecida a un pequeño diablo mirándome de manera traviesa y malvada.

En ese momento supe que ya nada en mi vida iba a volver a ser 'normal'.

Pero no me imaginaba que en unos segundos gritaría como si alguien me hiciera un asesinato sangriento al ver a muchas personas invadiendo mi habitación (después descubrí que eran fantasmas) y que pronto sufriría porque en momentos aleatorios por periodos de tiempo aleatorios mi alma abandonaría mi cuerpo y no podría volver a entrar dejándolo vulnerable a los fantasmas y demonios traviesos.

Tampoco me habría imaginado que conocería a unas personas locas de mi propia academia a quienes el sentido común no les funciona.

Porque lamentablemente, yo asisto a la Academia PK y soy la protagonista de ésta historia.

Escena corta

Madre: ¿Sucede algo, Mizu-chan?

Mizuki: Siento que nos olvidamos de algo...

Madre: Probablemente sea algo insignificante, ¡no te preocupes! Podría darte dolor de cabeza. Ay, mi pobre bebé.

Mizuki: Tienes razón.

Cebollas: *Atrapadas en una esquina del callejón* ¡Nos olvidaron!~ (Д )

¡Buenas a todos, aquí la autora!

Pueden llamarme Marie, aquí algunas cosas que voy a aclarar.

Los números son las advertencias que recibió Mizuki de que su vida ya no era normal, interpretarlos a su manera. Si quieren que los explique, favor de comentar.

Si notan algún error aquí o allá, es mi autocorrector, que me lleva molestando desde tiempo inmemoriales.

Está historia la hice en un momento repentino de inspiración así que no tiene trama ni ideas futuras, podría contarse como un One Shot, o como un prólogo, depende de la inspiración.

He escrito cosas antes pero nunca las he publicado, solamente en algunos concursos de cuentos cortos escolares, así que por así decirlo está es mi primera historia publicada. Sé que tengo problemas con el tipo de narrador y el tiempo, perdón por las molestias.

Y déjame aclarar, éste fic está **_inspirado_** en Noragami. Así que habrán algunas pequeñas cosas parecidas, pero no será lo mismo. No hay dioses, ni ayakashis, solo pequeños diablitos, espíritus y fantasmas.

Si leíste aquí te digo gracias y espero que te haya gustado.

Puede que nos veamos pronto.

Adiu~


End file.
